Flagrant Délit
by misspika77
Summary: Réponse au défit de Ptite Mac: Suite de la scène coupé de Severus et Igor après le bal pendant l'année 4. Severus surprend Hermione dans une position compromettante.


**Réponse au défit de Ptite Mac: **

**"Suite de la scène coupé de Severus et Igor après le bal pendant l'année 4. Severus est en train de mettre la misère aux pauvres élèves qui sont sur le point de forniquer, il choppe Hermione avec un garçon de ton choix (qui existe ou pas dans la saga) puis de le voir lui faire la 'morale. Contrainte: Hermione se rebelle un peu et lui sort en gros que c'est un "mal baisé"."**

**Voilà ce que ça donne, bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Le professeur Snape avait pris l'initiative de partir à la poursuite des élèves qui serait en train de se livrer à des activités non-autorisées à l'école. En effet les adolescents qui avaient les hormones en ébullitions la plupart du temps, pourraient profiter du bal pour s'abandonner les uns aux autres et c'était hors de question ! Severus se dirigeait vers la cour principale lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Igor Karkaroff. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, le directeur de Durmstrang n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler à propos du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Ça recommence comme avant. Et bientôt ni vous ni moi pourront le nier.

_ Igor, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en discuter. »

Severus essayait de garder son calme, et de suivre ce que lui disait Igor mais il était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Il regarda dans les calèches, s'il n'y avait personne. Il entendit du bruit dans une et se précipita vers elle.

« Lumos »

La fenêtre disparu et laissa apparaitre deux élèves à moitié déshabillé. Il ouvrit la porte et les deux jeunes gens sortirent dans la panique. C'était déjà assez embarrassant de se faire surprendre dans une situation pareille mais par le très apprécié professeur Snape c'était encore pire !

« 10 point de moins pour Poufsouffle et de même pour Serdaigle. »

Les ados se sauvèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et Severus referma la porte.

« C'est un signe Severus. Vous le savez.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Vraiment? Alors ça ne vous dérange pas de relever votre manche?

Severus se dirigea vers une autre calèche et ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Puis il referma la porte et se retourna pour voir Karkaroff s'approcher de lui dangereusement. Severus se plaqua contre la calèche en défense.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, Severus. Vous avez peur. Admettez-le.

_ Je n'ais rien à craindre, Igor. Pouvez-vous en dire autant? »

Igor s'en alla. Comme –ci les mots du maître des potions lui avait fait peur. Severus continua sa chasse aux ados défroqués. La plupart des calèches étaient vide. Il souffla de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un grincement venant du fond de la cour. Il leva les yeux et vit la dernière calèche bouger d'une façon très éloquente. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et quand il fut assez près, il ouvrit la porte brusquement et pointa l'intérieur avec sa baguette illuminée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait. La lumière de sa baguette lui dévoilait Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum dans une position qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Le jeune homme était sur elle, la main sous sa robe, ils s'embrassaient goulument. Hermione poussait des gémissements. Leurs expressions faciales étaient inestimables !

« Krum ! Granger ! Sortez de là immédiatement ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se dégagèrent rapidement et sortirent du véhicule. Severus était un peu frustré car il ne pouvait pas sanctionner le bulgare, il était de Durmstrang et il ne dépendait pas de son autorité et bien sûr Igor refuserait de punir la star de son école. Tant pis, Miss Granger prendrait pour les deux.

« Monsieur Krum, je vous conseille de déguerpir d'ici rapidement. »

Le bulgare s'exécuta sans broncher. Hermione entrelaça ses doigts et regardait ses chaussures. Elle était rouge de honte et d'excitation.

« Miss Granger inutile de vous dire à quel point vous êtes décevante. La plus brillante des élèves surprise dans une position compromettante. 30 point de moins pour Gryffondor. Votre directrice de maison sera ravie d'apprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Non professeur je vous en pris, ne lui dites pas !

_ Vos plaintes ne changeront rien Granger, vous avez bravé le règlement et vous avez été prise. Vous allez donc subir la punition que vous méritez et je serais aux premières loges pour voir l'amie d'Harry Potter se faire crucifier pour comportement déplacé. Retournez dans votre dortoir à présent avant d'avoir d'autres ennuis. »

Il commença à partir avec un presque sourire aux lèvres quand il entendit : « Pff…il est jaloux car ce genre de chose ne lui arrive pas. »

Severus fit volte-face et repartit vers elle d'un pas énervé, il lui saisit le bras.

« Qu'avez-vous osé dire ?

_ Vous prenez du plaisir à surprendre et à empêcher vos élèves de conclure car vous ne supportez pas que d'autres personnes puissent faire quelque chose que vous-même ne faites pas!

_ Faites attention miss, car vous êtes déjà dans de sales draps, n'aggravez pas votre cas.

_ Je m'en fiche d'être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année car ce que je vais vous dire vaut toutes les retenues du monde : vous êtes un mal baisé…monsieur. Si ça se trouve vous êtes également puceau et c'est pour cette raison que vous traquer vos élèves, simplement parce que vous êtes frustré car personne ne veux de vous ! »

Severus l'attrapa par le col et la plaqua contre la calèche.

« Vous êtes allé trop loin Granger, je vais demander votre renvoi. Et sachez que je connais mieux le sexe que vous, je connais et sais faire des choses que votre imagination de petite fille n'oserait même pas imaginer.

_ Permettez moi d'en douter, professeur. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, la fureur qui passait dans leur regard était passionnée et enivrante.

L'esprit de Severus commençait à s'embrumer. La jeune fille qu'il avait si près de lui était belle, sensuelle et sexy. Il ne réfléchissait plus clairement. Etait-ce la tension déclenchée par leur conversation trop inappropriée entre un professeur et son élève ?

« Vos doutes et vos avis sur ma personne ne m'intéresse pas. Vous avez eu un comportement inacceptable contraire au règlement de l'établissement et vous serez sanctionné en conséquence.

_ Je préfère être sanctionnée pour avoir profité de ma jeunesse plutôt que d'être un professeur de potions de 35 ans sans âmes qui vivent pour le réchauffer le soir dans son lit.

_ Vous êtes sur une pente glissante Granger…et vous êtes à deux doigts de tomber…

_ Vous pouvez enlever le maximum de point à Gryffondor, vous pouvez me dénoncer au professeur McGonagall, vous pouvez me faire renvoyer mais rien de ce que vous ferez ne changera le fait que vous êtes jaloux que vos élèves adolescents aient une vie sexuelle plus développée que la votre. »

S'en était trop pour Severus, il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de son élève. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Contre toute attente Hermione lui rendait son baiser, et sa langue s'entremêlait avec celle de Severus. L'homme en noir, fut surpris de l'engouement que lui témoignait son élève. Il passa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, puis la remonta jusqu'en haut en relevant sa robe. Il plaqua sa main sur son entrejambe. Hermione haleta. Severus lâcha sa bouche et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je vais vous prouver que vous avez tord Granger »

Et avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer quelque chose, il l'avait pénétré avec deux doigts. Elle était déjà très humide, étant donné qu'elle s'adonnait à cette activité avec Viktor Krum il y a quelques minutes. Severus s'activait à battre en elle frénétiquement. Quand il posa son pouce sur son clitoris, la jeune fille hurla silencieusement en balançant sa tête en arrière. Il s'appliquait dans son toucher, il voulait la faire perdre de pied, lui prouver que ce qu'elle pensait de lui était totalement erroné. Il allait lui prouver que la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor était en fait très ignorante.

Quand il sentit qu'elle se contractait autour de ses doigts. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Il sentait les jambes de la jeune fille trembler, elle était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il passa son bras libre autour d'elle pour la soutenir, et continua de la masturber de plus belle. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras, il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair à travers son vêtement sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à jouir. Severus abandonna sa taille pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas que ses hurlements ameutent toute l'école. Même après que sa jouissance est explosée, Severus continuait encore et encore à la doigter vigoureusement. Un deuxième orgasme la balaya dans la foulée. Quand il était sûr qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, Severus se sépara d'elle.

« J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon miss Granger, à l'avenir ne sous-estimez jamais plus mes capacités. »

Il fit demi-tour et partit.

Hermione restait là complètement sous le choc des deux orgasmes qu'elle avait reçus de la main de son professeur. A présent elle était clairement sûre que Severus Snape n'était pas puceau et que c'était un amant expérimenté et doué. Même si elle était sûre qu'il ne se repasserait plus rien avec lui, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que valait son professeur avec autre chose que ses mains…peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait assouvir sa curiosité…un jour…

Fin

**Ne pas taper! xD J'espère que cela vous a plu! ^^**


End file.
